


What Happened, Happened

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, Crossover Pairings, Drinking, F/M, Language, Morning After, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Neither of them can recall the events of the previous night, but both are determined to make the best of it.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	What Happened, Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cast the Dice event for Wizarding Crossover Connections. The chosen trope: did they or didn’t they? Also written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Bingo 2020 square 02 - Clint/Ginny.
> 
> Thanks Squarepeg72 for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP universe or the Marvel universe. They belong to their respective owners. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

Ginny groaned loudly as she rolled over in bed, her eyes opening slightly. Her head pounded and her mouth was dry… _And the sun is way too bright this morning,_ she thought to herself. 

There was a soft grumbled and something brushed against her leg. Her eyes opened wide and she sat up, startled. "What?" she hissed, realising that she wasn’t alone in her bed. Looking around, she quickly realised that she wasn’t actually in her own bed. 

Chest heaving, she tried to squash down the panic she was currently feeling. The room was silent, except for the sound of her heart beating loudly in her chest. 

Peering over to see who’s bed she was in, she tried to hide a gasp when she saw that it was Clint. Ginny internally groaned. How in Merlin’s name did she end up in Clint’s bed?

Slipping out of the bed, she bit her lower lip when she realised she was naked. Did she sleep with Clint last night? She closed her eyes, trying to recall the events of the party.

She remembered heading to Stark Tower to celebrate the defeat of Thanos… She remembered joking with Bruce and Nat.. She definitely remembered how sweet and delicious the champagne was…

And that was it.

That was all she could remember, and unfortunately, that didn’t give her anything. 

There was a groan as Clint began to move. “Shit,” he cursed, his hand going up to his head as he sat up. Turning, he froze when he saw Ginny standing in his bedroom, completely naked. 

“Um, hi,” she squeaked, quickly grabbing an item of clothing off the floor and holding it up to herself. She realised it was his dress shirt from last night.

Clint tore his gaze from her, his cheeks red as he realised he had been ogling her quite thoroughly. Looking down, he saw that he was naked too. “Ginny, did we…?”

She bit her lower lip. “I was hoping you’d remember, cause I got nothing.”

Clint shook his head. “Sorry, Red, but I got nothing, too.”

“Okay,” she murmured. “Er, well, I suppose it’s not the end of the world if we did, right? We’re both single, and there’s nothing wrong with two adults having a good time together?” 

“Maybe we just both passed out in bed before anything happened,” Clint offered.

Ginny scoffed. “I doubt it.”

“Well, do you want to shower?” Clint asked, looking at her. “There’s extra towels in the bathroom through there, and I can make us some breakfast.”

“Shouldn’t I leave?” Ginny asked, gripping the shirt in front of her tightly. 

“If you want,” Clint said. “I was just trying to be a good host.” He looked at her, his eyes showing a hunger that she didn’t think he realised she saw. “We’re not strangers, Red.”

Licking her lips softly, Ginny nodded. “Okay, yeah, I’ll shower.”

“I’ll leave you some clothes that you can magic your size,” Clint offered.

“Thanks,” she murmured in appreciation, not wanting to put her dress from last night back on. Taking one last glance at Clint, she darted into the bathroom, feeling his gaze on her arse the entire time.

* * *

Clint watched the pancakes cook on the griddle, completely lost in his thoughts. Coffee was brewing, bacon was sizzling, and he had even sliced up some fruit. 

Truth be told, he was ecstatic when he saw Ginny in his room when he awoke. He had harboured feelings for the redheaded witch for quite some time, but he had never made the move as he had wanted their relationship to remain work appropriate. But seeing her naked had been everything he had dreamed of. 

_Of course, I wish I could remember if we actually slept together or not,_ Clint thought with a groan. 

But, now that he had her here, maybe now he could see if she felt the same way. Or was them ending up here together just pure chance? He wasn’t sure, but he was determined to find out. 

Flipping the pancakes, he grinned, hoping that she was just as hungry as he was.

* * *

Ginny stepped out of the shower, feeling a lot better after getting the dirty makeup and sleep from her face. Stepping out of the bathroom, she saw that Clint had left her some clothes. Grabbing them, she dashed back into the bathroom.

She couldn’t get the thought of Clint out of her mind. The entire time she had worked with the Avengers team, she had wondered what he’d look like underneath his clothing. Of course, his pants were so tight it left little to the imagination. 

“I just wish I could remember,” she murmured, drying her hair. After transfiguring the sweat pants and shirt to fit her, she slipped into them. It was time to go see Clint, she decided, knowing that she couldn’t put it off any longer

She descended the stairs of his place, the smell of bacon and coffee filling the air. Her stomach grumbled and her mouth watered as she anticipated the food. Of course, her heart also hammered in her chest nervously and she wished that she could get it to stop.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, she froze, watching Clint. He moved around the kitchen with ease, and there was certainly a pep in his step.

He grinned when he saw her. “Made a little bit of everything, so I hope you’re hungry,” he announced.

She took a seat at the table. “Thanks, Clint.”

“No problem,” he said, sitting down across from her. “I always love a big breakfast after a night full of drinking, so I was making pancakes and bacon with or without you.”

“Well, I’m glad for it,” she said, taking a large bite. 

He watched her eat for a few moments, a happy grin on his face, before he started eating his own food. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn’t stop fluttering as she noticed him watching her. 

“So, I think I might be able to figure out if we…”

“How?” Clint asked, pausing.

“Pensieve,” Ginny answered. “I can view my memories from last night, so we could know for sure.”

Clint looked at her. “Does it matter?” he asked after a few moments. "I mean whatever happened, happened."

“What?”

He shifted. “Does it matter if we slept together or not?”

Ginny licked her lips nervously. “Clint, are you.. Do you have feelings for me?”

Clint looked away, panicked, and Ginny had her answer.

Reaching over to Clint, she placed her hand on top of his. “It doesn’t matter to me.”

He offered her a smile. “It doesn’t matter to me either, but next time, I’m going to make damn sure we both remember.”

Her insides fluttered at the promise his words held. “You better.”

He grinned, returning his attention to his breakfast. Ginny did the same, and while she was nervous, she was also excited to see where this would go.


End file.
